


Like Cats And Dogs

by dara3008



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 3rd person though, Cat Boy Dorian, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cullen's POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mages as Animal Hybrids, Misunderstandings, Obvious Cullen, Pining, Scent Marking, Smitten Cullen, Teasing, Werewolf Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: The arrival of feline mage Dorian Pavus throws Cullen for a loop. He can't quite deal with that new scent in his life.





	Like Cats And Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so foreword:  
> This story is in medias res, basically, there's no real explanation for the Hybrid/Werewolf thing.
> 
> In this story, mages are Hybrids and Tevinter especially is known for feline mages, which is why Cullen knows where Dorian is from. Down South, they are pretty rare.
> 
> Werewolves, on the other hand, are rare in general. They derive from an ancient wolf demon (not the dread wolf) who bit a human, who in turn bit another human, etc. Cullen was bitten in Kirkwall. He doesn't talk about it. So he's still a pretty new werewolf but learned to control it in a way that has never been heard before.
> 
> EDIT:  
> My incredibly amazing friend, [Becky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloumi/profile) has made Dorian art for this!!  
> [Look at him, I love him!](https://i.ibb.co/yS3V4L0/Kitty-Dorian02.png)

The first thing Cullen noticed as the mage fell into his arms, was ears. Fluffy feline ears, that lay limp in the man’s obvious exhaustion. They were dark grey fur with black patches. _A feline mage._  He thought, as his nose twitched. _A Vint?_  Cullen helped him upright and held him close for a moment.

And even after he let go, he couldn’t seem to shake off the mage’s scent.

\---

After fleeing Haven, Cullen didn’t see Dorian Pavus again for a while. He smelled him here and there, but he didn’t really see him. Not that he had time to talk to him anyway. Everything had to be dealt with at once. Shelter, food, troops, lookouts. Skyhold was a barren shell that needed to be filled.

So many smells hit him at once and they almost overwhelmed him, but after years with this nose, he was used to it. New people, new places and new flora. It was strange, after three months in one place, to be in a different environment once more. He wasn’t happy about it. But he was glad to be alive either way.

It was a week before he saw the mage again.

This time he didn’t only see the ears. This time, because the man was dressed in breaches and absolutely nothing else, he also saw a tail. A long and lean and dark grey tail, shiny in the rising sun.

The man was lean overall, Cullen noticed. Tight muscles shifted under his dark skin and the commander observed in fascination as Pavus worked through a series of fluid positions. It was some form of martial arts, but Cullen was not familiar with it.

His skin was adorned with markings. Dark black lines moving across his body in complicated runes and ornaments, some blooming with patches of colour. From time to time, Cullen saw lighting spark at the mage’s fingertips, ice shift through the veins on the back of his neck, and fire mark his back.

He couldn’t look away. It was enchanting.

Gravel under his boots crunched and his eyes widened when he saw the mage’s ears twitch. “What do you want, werewolf?” Pavus snapped, but didn’t bother to stop his motion.

“I...” Bristling, Cullen stepped a little closer. “Nothing. I was just taking a walk around the perimeters.” He frowned as the man finally turned towards him. “How did you-“

“You reek. It’s not hard to realise.” Tail twitching in annoyance, the mage crossed his arms over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he saw the glare on the commander’s face. “It’s not your fault.”

Growing agitated, Cullen bared his teeth. “Thank you. How kind of you.” He bit out.

Pavus huffed and walked towards him. “I’m sorry. My nose is sensitive and werewolves are rare.” He leaned his head to the side and let his eyes wander over Cullen’s body. “I’m sure you’re not used to my smell either, dear commander. We're not exactly popular down South.”

“Well you smell-” The commander faltered. “You smell... I mean...”

Maker but the mage smelled _good_. He couldn’t say that!

His silence spoke volumes apparently, because Pavus’ eyes widened a fraction.

“Oho.” With a grin, he moved even closer, looking up a little. “What’s this I see?”

“I don’t-“ And then Cullen made the mistake of looking down where Dorian’s neck was completely on display. It was dark and shone with a sheen of sweat. As the werewolf watched, Pavus slowly leaned his head back even more.

It was so tempting. The mage’s smell wrapped around his senses and he couldn’t help but shift slightly into the man’s space.

 _Submission_. His wolf sang.

A whine escaped. A _whine_.

Mortified, Cullen stepped back, his cheeks flushing red.

“Fascinating.” Dorian chuckled and curiously swiped a finger over his own neck. The commander coughed and placed a hand over his mouth. “What a delight you are, Cullen Rutherford.”

“I-“ Straightening his shoulders Cullen grit his teeth. “Good day, Lord Pavus.” The laugh that followed him was positively evil.

\---

After that Cullen didn’t have the luxury of never seeing the mage. Suddenly, Dorian Pavus was everywhere. In the tavern, in the garden, on the battlements and most of the time, of course, in the alcove with the steadily growing book collection.

His scent was infuriating. The smirks he sent Cullen’s way, when he noticed him stare, were even worse. _Puppy_ , he called him now, when he teased him. _Puppy_.

And yet when he brushed up against the commander - and he did. a lot - Cullen had to refrain from slipping up.

From brushing back.

From marking.

\---

Asking the mage for a game of chess had been an accident.

Well, not an accident per se, but it hadn’t been planned.

He had been heading down from a visit to Leliana and had seen Pavus sit under the window in his little library. He had looked... sullen, sitting there cross-legged. Cullen had stayed back and had watched for a while.

The mage’s tail had been swishing around without pause and his ears had been twitching. He had huddled close to the window with a book, almost hiding behind the armchair.

Letting go of the control over his senses a little, Cullen listened to the sounds of his environment. After a while, he understood the position. With a frown, he stepped closer and cleared his throat. “How are you today, Lord Pavus?”

The mage turned towards him slowly, lazily. Of course, he had heard him coming. “Fantastic, commander. Positively marvellous.” The bite in his voice was only enhanced by the sharp teeth Cullen could see.

Shifting a little, the commander stepped between Dorian and the rest of the people on their level, who were so busy gossiping about ‘The Magister from Tevinter’. He looked at the weary way the mage held himself and said the first thing that came to his mind. “Would you join me for a game of chess?”

The formerly lowered ears faced forward and Dorian looked up at him, curious. “Chess?” He stood up, tail gradually coming to a halt.

“Yes.” Cullen coughed, the scent twirling around his nose. “The garden has a table set.”

Looking over the commander’s shoulder Dorian glared at something, but then – for the first time – genuinely smiled at Cullen. “I would be delighted.”

And if the commander pulled some strings to silence some people, well nobody had to know.

\---

Cullen really didn't expect to have so much fun during the games.

The mage cheated, of course, he did. He was a feline _and_ from Tevinter. But he was oh so _charming_ while doing it.

The more Cullen got used to the teasing, the more he enjoyed to simply talk to the man. About anything.

He told him about his family back home. He told him about his reasons for joining the Inquisition and how he was recruited. Dorian even actively told him to vent on bad days, because _you're insufferable when you're cranky_ ’.

Dorian meanwhile talked about his mother. He talked about the years he spent after he left Tevinter, wandering around, meeting all sorts of people. He talked about his magic and sometimes showed it off to Cullen during regimes.

Of course, there were topics that they didn't talk about. Dorian didn't talk about his father at all. Not really about his time in Tevinter in general. He talked about Felix, the man the Inquisitor had met in Redcliff. He sometimes talked about the man’s father, who was still residing in their cells. But it never got too personal with Dorian. He was skittish.

_Like a cat._

Cullen, on the other hand, didn't talk about two particular topics. Lyrium and the bite.

Nobody knew about the bite, actually.

He had never even told his family what exactly had happened, although Mia knew by far the most.

Dorian for his part didn't ask. He only asked, once, if Cullen hated his nature. He didn't. He hated the circumstances that made him what he was, but he didn't hate himself any more. His wolf was under control, even on the full moon, and the enhancements weren't too bad.

Especially at times like these.

\---

On full moons, Cullen still needed some release. Needed the hunt, the freedom of the run. He didn’t often shift completely. In the beginning, of course, there was no helping it. But through hard discipline and the avoidance of any other werewolves, he had managed to establish such control over his body that the wolf listened to him and not vice versa.

But on full moons he shifted.

It was an exhilarating feeling. Everything smelled tenfold, sounded tenfold, _felt_ tenfold.

The first month that he shifted in Skyhold, his wolf almost sped off in one specific direction until Cullen came back to his senses a little more.

By the maker, Dorian Pavus smelled even better like this. In between every single heartbeat of the castle, Cullen immediately zeroed in on his too fast beating one. It had an overall different sound to the humans of Skyhold. It was so easy to detect.

That first month, Cullen ran away from Skyhold as far as he possibly could.

\---

Sometimes, though, sometimes Cullen still didn't completely understand the mage. He knew the man was inclined towards his own sex, that didn't bother him. The commander was well aware that he wasn't exactly averse to it either.

But Dorian was… he was hiding so much from his past, but his preference was always in the open. He ruffled Mother Giselle’s feathers where he could, he flirted shamelessly with Cullen's troops, and the commander wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what exactly happened when Dorian vanished behind The Bull's doors.

He couldn't really figure out why this, of all things, was the one thing the mage was completely and almost passionately open about.

The filthy things that left his mouth. It wasn’t hard to overhear some of it when it was mostly directed at his men. Most didn’t quite know how to deal with it, some blushing, some only staring a little wide eyed.

But never him. For all of Dorian's teasing and purring when he was in Cullen's vicinity, the man did not flirt with him. Not at all.

About two months after their chess games started, Cullen realised that it bothered him.

\---

“Catch me!” The shout caught him off guard and on instinct, he turned towards the voice and spread his arms. He was rewarded with an arm full of mage. “Why thank you, good sir.”

Cullen's eyes were wide and he stared at the man in his arms, who swiftly jumped out of them and patted his chest. His men snickered behind their hands and the commander threw them a glare; instantly they fell silent and resumed their training. Turning the glare on Dorian, he put a hand on his hip. “What was that? You could have been hurt.”

The mage smirked and looked up at Cullen. “My, I believe I have more faith in you than you do.” He moved a little closer, neck once again bared. Cullen grit his teeth and resolutely looked to the side. Chuckling, Dorian shrugged his shoulders and looked at the battlements he had jumped down from. “I was too lazy to look for the stairs.”

“They are literally right there.” A voice quipped from the training field, but Cullen didn't catch who it was.

He glared again as Dorian gleefully snickered. “One more word and we're staying an additional hour!” His men, wide eyed, squared their shoulders and nodded.

“Alright, so I may have had a bet with Sera that you would be a good short-cut.” Shrugging, Dorian grinned. “Glad to see I’ve won. But you do seem quite busy, puppy.” He rounded Cullen once, tail brushing around his waist. The commander couldn't help but follow him with his eyes as he did so. “I got an appointment with the chargers.” He purred and shifted his neck just so that Cullen had to swallow. “Chess tomorrow morning?”

Sighing, the commander shook his head in frustration but smiled. “Sure.” As his men observed him watch Dorian leave, some snickered again.

They ended up staying the additional hour.

\---

“Commander.” Malika gazed at him over the chess board and he took his eyes off the pieces. “What do you think of him?” She pointed in the direction the mage had left. “Dorian.” Her tone was neutral, but there was a certain glint in her eyes.

Cullen cleared his throat, a hand involuntarily moving to his neck. “He's a resourceful-” The way she raised her brows made him stop. This wasn’t what she was asking. Clearing his throat, Cullen thought about all the time they’ve spent together. “He's a… good friend.”

Seemingly satisfied, the Inquisitor smiled. “He is, isn't he?” The little giggle made him pause in his strategy-thinking again and he looked at her questioningly. “It's just funny. Isn't it? Who would have thought that a werewolf and a feline could be friends. On top of that, a former Templar and a mage.”

Smiling benignly, Cullen took the time to make his move, before reclining back. “I wasn't raised a werewolf. I’ve never spent a lot of time with any either.” He softly spoke, surprising both of them. “I believe I simply don't have the hatred towards cats that's expected of me.”

“Nor the understanding, it seems.” She chuckled and Cullen frowned. Waving a hand dismissively, Malika made her move. “Oh don’t worry about it. You will figure it out eventually.”

Confused by her words, Cullen’s concentration took a dive.

He lost.

\---

On his third full moon at Skyhold, Cullen met Dorian in the woods.

The mage, it seemed, had waited for him there, nonchalantly leaning against a tree, tail protectively wrapped around his own leg, to stay out of the way. “Hello, puppy.” He smiled and the wolf sniffed the air curiously. He observed, cautiously, as Dorian bent his knees a little to be more eye to eye. Light footed, Cullen moved closer, until his snout met with an outstretched hand. “Aren’t you a beautiful creature.” The mage chuckled and Cullen couldn’t help but preen a little. “Where’s that arrogance when you’re a man, commander?”

Playfully, the wolf snapped at him, careful not to actually make contact.

Laughing, Dorian reached over and stroked his fingers over the pointy ears. “So, is it a coincidence that your fur looks exactly like that damn puffy coat of yours?”

They ended up spending the night out there, Cullen always running ahead a little, only to return, round the mage and running off again. Dorian laughed along, hands brushing the wolf’s fur now and then.

It was probably the lightest Cullen had ever felt.

\---

Watching Dorian with Bull was slowly but surely becoming torture. They seemed so… good together. They made sense together. They riled each other up, teased each other and insulted each other, but there was always a laugh in their throats whenever they were together. They were often chosen by Malika for her party and every time they returned, they seemed even closer.

And Cullen knew it was stupid, but Maker he was jealous. He _liked_ what Dorian and he had. Aside from Josephine and Leliana, Dorian was probably the person he spent the most time with. They had some mutual understanding of sorts, a camaraderie that Cullen adored.

They had expanded their time from chess, to walks around the battlements - with Dorian gracefully climbing around walls and railings, giving Cullen several heart-attacks a day -, quiet company in Cullen's office or the alcove, and on a few occasions even rides to the outskirts of Skyhold.

He _liked_ what they had.

But maybe a part of him wished that they had more.

\---

Cullen didn't talk to Bull's chargers a lot. Not because he disliked them, he just didn't frequent the tavern all that often.

But that night he had plans to meet up with Cassandra there. Dorian, almost sitting in the Qunari’s lap, widely grinned at him when he saw him, ears twitching. Cullen returned it with a smile but preferred to wait at the bar for the Seeker.

Nursing an ale, he startled a little when the mage sat down next to him. Having such tight control over his abilities wasn't always positive, the mage had surprised him too many times already. “Hey puppy, fancy meeting you here.” Dorian chuckled, shoulders brushing against Cullen's. _Always with the teasing._

“I'm meeting Cassandra.” The commander said with a little smile, Dorian's scent once more twirling around his nose. He inhaled subtly but choked a little when he felt the tail caress his lower back.

The mage hummed curiously. “Oh? Business or pleasure?”

“Neither.” The answer came quickly, the thought of their lyrium related talks unpleasant in his mind. “Just to talk.”

“Hmm.” Dorian nodded a little sluggishly. _He might be drunk_ , Cullen thought and his eyes widened when the mage leaned against him, his hair tickling Cullen’s chin. “Just to talk.” he mumbled.

Dorian was touchy, usually. But not like this. He liked to annoy Cullen by rubbing up against his side, by brushing him with his tail, by patting his shoulder or chest condescendingly.

He wasn’t usually touchy in an intimate way. Not when he was a man. 

“Dorian are you drunk?”

“No?” The mage giggled. Giggled. And then he sighed. “Maybe.” Rubbing his head lazily against Cullen’s shoulder, Dorian started to purr. “Yes. Yes, I am drunk.”

A little alarmed, the commander tried to dislodge himself, but the mage only pouted at him. “I think maybe you’ve had enough.”

“Nooooo.” Dorian whined and pushed his forehead against Cullen’s chest. “Don’t leave?”

“I’m not leaving.” Putting a hand around the mage’s shoulder, Cullen stood up slowly with him. “Let’s go to Bull alright? He will know what to do.” At least he hoped so. Dorian, almost pliant, just staggered with him towards the Qunari. “Bull? Do you maybe want to take Dorian back to his chambers.” The mage groaned under his arm, tail firmly wrapped around Cullen’s waist. He mumbled something, that might have been a ‘no’.

The chargers went silent, Bull staring with a weird glint in his eyes. “Why can’t you do it, commander. He seems quite attached to you.” The dwarf - Rocky, Cullen thought- snickered into his ale, while Krem raised an eyebrow.

Surprised, Cullen looked down at the mage in his arms, who was almost asleep against his side. “I thought you might-” He stopped, not knowing if what Dorian and the Qunari had was public knowledge. _Not that they were subtle in any way._  But still. “Nevermind. Can you at least tell Cassandra that I will join her a little later?”

“Sure thing, boss.” The Bull laughed, while Krem smiled a little evilly.

“You might want to grab that cat, Commander. He doesn’t look too steady.” Frowning, Cullen looked at his companion again and blinked. The mage was fast asleep against his chest, ears relaxed and tail limply hanging, while soft breathing sounds escaped his mouth. Blinking once more, Cullen looked back at the chargers, not quite sure what to do. “Come on, commander. I’m sure you can carry the little kitty.” Krem snickered and the others joined.

Rolling his eyes, Cullen felt a blush rise into his cheeks. Resolutely not looking at the rowdy group, he scooped Dorian up into his arms. With a last curious look at Bull, he turned and left the tavern.

He could have sworn Bull would have wanted to take care of his mate himself. It confused him that he didn’t. If Dorian was Cullen’s-

 _No_.

Not the direction his thoughts should go.

\---

Getting the mage into his chambers wasn't hard. The man was fast asleep after all. Being in his chambers with him in his arms, made Cullen nervous though.

The room smelled so much like Dorian. _Dorian_ smelled so much like Dorian, right there in his arms. He tightened his hold a little as the man stirred.

Gingerly, he placed the mage onto his bed, wrestling a little with the blanket to pull it over him. Just as he was leaning over Dorian, though, the man blinked his eyes open, his ears standing at attention. “Hello.” He mumbled still half asleep.

Cullen held his breath.

Dorian was smiling at him, all soft and sleepy. His tail raked over Cullen's back and slowly he reached up with a hand. Blinking when the hand made contact with his cheek, the commander stilled. “Maker, you're so handsome.” Giggling again, Dorian reached out with his other hand, placing it on the other cheek, stroking his thumb over Cullen’s cheekbones.

Cullen swallowed and absolutely did not move.

He didn't know what Dorian saw in his eyes, or what he thought he saw. Slowly, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed and he let his hands sink. His tail fell away and his ears slumped flat against his head. “Sorry.” The mage mumbled and pointedly turned around, tugging the blanket over most of his body. “Thank you for bringing me here, commander.”

Cullen, not quite grasping what had happened, nor knowing what he should do, stood up and left.

\---

The Bull was not in Dorian’s chambers in the morning.

But when Cullen passed him on his way there, the Qunari sent him a truly filthy grin and a wink. He didn’t even smell like the mage. Getting more and more confused, the commander chose to put his thoughts aside, to look if Dorian was awake.

When he knocked, nobody answered.

Werewolves were territorial. Cullen didn’t know how that applied to mages. Just because he was fine - _satisfied, oh so satisfied_  - with Dorian being in his space, didn’t necessarily mean that the mage felt the same about Cullen. The alcove was one thing. His chambers completely different.

But what if something had happened? Dorian had looked… sad. When he had turned around, he had _smelled_ sad. And for all the time Cullen knew he spent in the tavern, he had never seen the mage quite so out of it before.

Cullen simply had to know that the man was alright.

So he knocked again. No answer. “Dorian?” No answer. “Dorian I’m coming in.” When he still didn’t hear a sound, he pushed the door open.

The mage was there; still in bed, staring at the ceiling. “What do you want?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse. Cullen’s thoughts went back to their first meeting in Skyhold and he tensed a little.

“Are you alright?” Moving closer to the bed, he sat down on a crate next to it.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Just drank too much.” _Sullen_. He looked like he did back when everyone had gossiped around him openly.

“Dorian, did-”

“Do you like me... commander?”

Surprised, Cullen sat back a little. He didn’t like the way Dorian said the title. No friendly teasing, not the warmth that had recently snuck in. Just cold distance. “Of course I like you, Dorian, what’s going-”

“So you’re just not attracted to me, is that it?” Dorian finally turned his head to the side, to stare at Cullen and for the first time, the commander noticed how tired he looked. “Because you _do_ feel attraction towards men sometimes, do you not?” His eyes were bloodshot.

Cullen bulked at the thought. Had the mage… _cried_? “Dorian, what is this about?” Something in his heart twisted. A battle between anger and… hope. “Did something happen with Bull?”

He winced when Dorian suddenly hissed and jumped up, rounding in on him. “Are you seriously changing the subject on me?”

“What? No… No I am not.” Frowning, Cullen stood up as well. “You are upset, I thought something happened with your mate and-”

“My mate?” With surprising force, Dorian suddenly pushed him and he staggered back. “What the fuck, Cullen?”

They stared at each other, Dorian’s chest heaving in sudden anger and Cullen beyond lost. He squared his shoulders, senses flaring out. He smelled anger, yes, but also grief, sadness. He heard Dorian’s heart beat way too fast, even considering the feline speed. He looked at Dorian’s bloodshot eyes again, at the way his ears were still flat against his head, his tail was swishing around in irritation. “I don’t understand.” He finally brought out. “Is Bull not your mate?”

" _Vishante Kaffas_!” Another hiss left the mage and he started to pace, tail wrapping around his own leg. “Why would you even _think_ that?”

 _He’s not his mate._  Cullen’s wolf stirred, the hope in his chest burning. But Dorian was still angry with him. Dorian was still not- “Because you are always spending time with him behind closed doors.”

Dorian stilled, turned towards him and just stared at him for a moment. Then, slowly, he said: “I spent even more time with _you_ behind closed doors, _commander_. Bull is my _friend_!” Letting out a frustrated groan, the mage crossed his arms. “How are you not getting this?” 

Frustrated, Cullen tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Dorian moved farther back. “Getting what?”

“That I like _you_ , you stupid dog!”

\---

Cullen didn’t know how long he stared at Dorian in shocked silence. Dorian in the meanwhile had sat down on the bed, head in his hands. He sighed, deeply and so sad again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I get you don’t feel the same, I just thought-”

Whatever the mage had been trying to say was lost in a surprised exhale and swallowed by Cullen’s mouth. It took 2.5 seconds for Cullen to drag Dorian to the end of the bed and cover him with his body. He kissed him without stopping for air. Melted into him when he felt Dorian kiss back. Bit into his lip when he felt fingers raking through and pulling at his hair.

Dorian breathed into his mouth and let his tail wrap around Cullen’s thigh. With another spurt of surprising strength, Cullen suddenly found himself flipped. He gasped as Dorian sat up on top of him. His chest was moving up and down in a hypnotic way and it took a lot of control to not moan when he saw how red and full Dorian’s lips looked.

Pulling him down, he slotted their mouths together once more, framing the mage’s face with his hands and deepening the kiss. They stayed like this for a long while, trading kisses and breathing each other in. Dorian was a warm weight on top of him and Cullen smiled into his mouth. His hands found the mage’s hips and Dorian’s tail wrapped around one of his wrists, holding it there as he grinned down at the commander. “You like me.” Cullen said in amazement. He felt light headed, Dorian’s scent mixing with his own in the most delicious way.

Dorian, who let out a breathless chuckle. “Of course I like you, you absolute mongrel.”

\---

“There’s something I still don’t understand.”

Dorian huffed next to him, his head nestled against Cullen’s shoulder. “Do ask, commander. Apparently we’ve had that communication problem before.”

Chuckling, Cullen pulled him closer, letting him rest on his chest, the mage’s hand lazily moving in and out of his shirt to stroke his side. “You… _flirt_ with everyone.”

“Yes well, flirting is simply _fun_.” Dorian laughed softly, but Cullen frowned.

“But you never... flirted with me.”

Dorian stilled. Slowly, he used his hand on Cullen’s chest to lift himself up and stare at him incredulously. “You are joking.”

“No?” Blinking, Cullen looked up at him, eyes wide. “You never talked to me as you did to my troops. Or Bull.”

For a second, Dorian closed his eyes and sighed so deeply that the commander started to worry. “Cullen Rutherford.” He said, and when he opened his eyes they were full of disbelief. “You are the worst werewolf in existence.”

“Excuse me?”

“I sought you out. Constantly.” The mage slowly said. “I brushed up against you, scent marking you. Constantly.” With a glint of teeth he smiled down at Cullen, eyes a little irritated. “You had a permanent place in my safe space. I trusted you to catch me and to not eat me on the full moon. I _literally_ bared my neck for you. _How_ in the world have you not caught up on any of this?”

“Wait.” Cullen’s mind went blank and his eyes zeroed in on Dorian’s throat. “You mean… I thought you were teasing me. You made fun of me the first time I reacted.”

“Yes.” Dorian purred, fingers stroking over the commander’s neck. “Because we literally didn’t know each other yet. It’s been 4 months, Cullen. I _flirt_ with everyone. It’s like a game to me and Bull gets that. We mutually have no interest in each other whatsoever, so believe me, you have no reason to be jealous.” Cullen felt himself blush and Dorian smiled. “I would never play such a game with you. I _flirted_ with you, in the actual way. The meaningful way.”

With hooded eyes, Cullen sighed, Dorian’s content sounds lulling his wolf and warming his chest. Malika’s words during their chess game came back to him. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.” The mage chuckled. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to Cullen’s lips. “But you are my idiot now, puppy.”

Huffing out a laugh, Cullen stole another kiss. “How about I start calling you ‘kitten’?.”

“Hmm. Call me that in public and we will have a problem.” Dorian bit at his chin, hand finding its way into Cullen’s locks again.

Humming, the commander leaned into the touch. “So what should I call you then?”

Dorian thought for a second, looking into Cullen’s eyes. He gave him a slow kiss, lips coming down again and again and again. Finally, he kissed the commander’s nose. “Amatus.”

“What does that mean?” Snaking an arm around Dorian’s waist, Cullen pulled him close, until he was lying flat against his chest.

He felt Dorian swallow against his throat, ears going the tiniest bit flat. He hesitated and Cullen started to stroke his back in reassurance. “It means ‘Beloved’” The mage mumbled, definitely not hiding his face in the commander’s neck.

Grinning at the ceiling like a loon, Cullen hummed. “Amatus, it is.”

\---

Cullen honestly hadn’t thought the whole thing through, but when he saw Dorian parade around the mating bite like it was his new favourite accessory, he almost had to cancel training, because his troops _wouldn’t stop cat callig_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of a Werewolf Cullen fic for a while now, but it was [Calex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex), who gave me the idea of cat hybrid Dorian. It was just too perfect not to include.
> 
> Also, for DA and Cullrian fans, come and join us on [Discord](https://discord.gg/WpPAGQJ), if you want to. It's a fun time and we help each other out with ideas, prompts, etc! :D  
> Special thanks to my Discord friends, who helped me with some ideas, specifically if Dorian has a lean tail or a fluffy one xD


End file.
